You don't remember me
by fate in the star
Summary: Squeal to meeting Kat.  It summer vacations and something has happen and no one remembers Kat at all not her friends and not even her boyfriend. How will she get them to remember? How did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Remember Me

SUMMER VACATIONS TRIP

**Fate in the star: I'm back! **

**Kat: come on don't threaten them. So what this story about anyway.**

**Fate in the star: thank you for "your" support Kat. Anyway this story takes places about after my last story meeting Kat. It has old face and some new quotations will be answered and such. It starts off just after the school year. **

**Kat: Alright Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's no matter how much she wants too. But she owns me and the other oc's and the plot. So on with the story.**

"Hell yeah! School is out, I am ready for the summer." Raven cheered.

"Will you calm down Ray!" Aki snapped as we walked together, after the last day of school.

"No I won't." she snapped back.

"Aki, She just can't wait to tell us what she has been hiding all day." I told Aki

"You be right kitty." I glared at her "kitty," She said again then bolted.

Don't call me Kitty!You dam bird brain, Get back here!" I yelled after her and I tried to catch her, but she ducked it to the boys garage. I ran in there, I saw she was hiding behind Crow.

"You know that is so cheating Ray." I stated walking in, she looked innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about KITTY?" she teased

"That it! You're a dead bird!" I teased and went to her. Kalin graved me by the waist.

"Now, now Kat, you know that you can't kill Raven." Kalin teased me not letting me go either.

"I not going to kill her, I just go to ruff her up a bit." I smiled sweetly.

"You two really act like a cat and a bird." Aki giggled walking in.

"What, Raven do this time." Yusei asked Aki coming in.

"Raven called her kitty." She informed the boys.

"That it, and here I thought she did something more evil." Jack snapped.

"Fine Jacky" I tease him he glared at me.

"Don't you dare call me Jacky!" he screamed. We all cracked up laughing.

"Alright before Raven tic Kat off, what were you going to tell us Ray." Aki ask changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Before Kitty interrupts me, my parents have a beach house and said we could go there for a couple of weeks, just us only if you all want to go." She asks us, we looked at each other all pondering are answers.

"What? No, hell yeah! Were there or great Ray that sound awesome. No nothing" she pouted. I pounce on her we landed on the ground.

"What the hell Kat!" she shrieked at me.

"Well one I love that idea, and two pay back little birdy." I teased her she cracked a smile. We all agreed to go. Only I had to get past my father.

**Kat house**

"Hey Kat, how was your last day of school." My fathers ask me as I walked in the houses.

"Oh same old kid can't wait to get out, Raven calling me kitty and me chasing her, and Aki trying to stop us, then we went to see the guys for a bit." I stopped

"Sound like fun." He said as he was putting dishes away. Now here was my chance to ask about the trip.

"Daddy there was one more thing." I ask in my sweetest voice. He turned around and looked at with the look saying what is it.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Well, Raven said that her parents are letting us go to their beach house for a couple of weeks. And I was wondering if I could go." I asked I heard him sigh

"Let me think about this, 4 teen age girls and 4 teen age boys unsupervised. At this beach house during summer. That sound like a great idea." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Daddy, come on nothing going too happened. You can trust me and you think Kalin great." I told him.

"I know, I know. Fine you can go, but if I get a grandchild this early you're grounded young lady." He teases.

"DAD!" I was stunned he had said that. He just chuckled.

"Kidding Kat, kidding. You can go." I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best daddy in the whole wide world."

"Honey, stop with the 5 year old act it not that cute anymore."

BACK AT THE BOY GARAG THE NEXT DAY

"So who is all going?" Raven asked.

All the boys raised their hands and so did Aki and Carly. "Cool that everyone, we just have to wait for Kat answered." She said.

"We'll wait no more, I am here." I stated as I walked in. the all looked at me.

"What took you so long?" Crow snapped

"Oh I just wanted to tic you off Crow, that all." my voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Ok sweet heart, what really happened?" Kalin asked.

"Oh I got a call for a little bird that made me do something for her making me late." I shrugged.

"So?" Raven asked me.

"Yes, and yes but there is a condition." I told her.

Everyone was confused with Raven and my conversations.

"What condition?" She asked.

"Only I am aloud to drive." I sighed.

"That it! Ok so the trip is set, we leave in two days." Raven cheer.

"Anyone going to let us in on what the hell you two are talking about!" Jack snap

"Yes, I can go and Raven called me this morning; very early I might add. I had to ask my dad to use the car senses Raven parents need there's. But I am the only one allowed to drive it." I finished quickly summarize to them.

"Why can't we take the duel runners?" Crow asked. All the girls face palmed.

"Crow sweetie we are staying for a couple of weeks." Raven told him.

"So that is great, then why do we need a car for?" This time everyone but Crow face palmed.

"Crow can you fit all you need on the back of your runner plus Raven's stuff for two weeks." Yusei asked him. Crow face turned red, he face palm.

"Got it, got it. We need something to carry the luggage and stuff." We all laughed. We left to pack started to pack.

**Fate in the star: ok so there you have it hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kat: hum not bad. So please Review and tell Fate in the star what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate in the star: ok this chap is my favorite so far. **

**Kat: why?**

**Fate in the star: well I wanted to show off how much closer Kalin and Kat are. And more of Kat dad and who he is. It makes it more fun.**

**KAT: whatever, Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's but she dose own her oc's and the plot. on with the story**

**GOT Caught Twice**

**KAT ROOM DAY BEFOR TRIP. **

"Ok I need that, and I want to take that. Ohh! Why is packing so hard!" I wined

"Need help" a voice asked I turn to see Kalin.

"What how did, when did, you did." He came to me and put a finger to my lips.

"You know you are cute when you ramble." He teased me. his face was really close to mine, smiling a simple smile that make my legs want to buckle, staring at me with his golden eyes full of love. I felt a blush run to my face.

_God I hate it but love it when he does that. _

I looked down trying to compose myself, he title my chin up with his hand. Making are eyes meet. He bent down.

"Why are you so flustered Kitty?" he whispered softly in my ear his hot breath make me shiver on my neck. I wanted to turn away; he was making me blush like mad. But he wouldn't let me.

"You just love doing this, don't you?" I whispered back. I had my eyes closed I heard him chuckle.

"Yes I do." Finally our lips meat, it was soft and short lived to our disliking.

"Kat remember if I get grandchildren this early your grounded." my father voice rang form my door way. We jumped apart and were red in the faces.

"Sorry sir, I was um." Kalin was out of words.

"Oh I know what you were doing, I used that tack tic on Kat's mother all the time. And I see it works on my daughter as well" he chuckled.

"You saw the whole thing." I was stuck stun again.

"Oh yeah! I just had to see it play out. Next time close the door." He was walking away "And remember, I trust you two, just no grandchildren yet." He called down the hall.

"I am so happy he didn't kill me." Kalin sighed in relief as he fell on my bed. I closed and locked the door this time. I went back to finish my packing. Kalin was looking at the ceiling.

"Why do you think he will kill you Kalin?"

"Well one I was kissing his daughter, his one and only daughter, and two if he waited just a little bit longer he would of freak." I stopped what I was doing and walked over to my bed placed my hands between his head and leaned over him face to face my hair dangling down. I was nose to nose to him. He was blushing.

_My turn_ I thought

"hmmm What was going to happen Kalin?" I teased my faces coming closer to his faces. But that wasn't the response I was expecting or wanted.

"You have to find out next time Kitty." He told me. I got up fast and went back packing.

"Jerk" I snap playfully. I heard him chuckle, and sat up.

"Anyway why do you only let me call you kitty?" He ask changing the subject

"Cause I like you so you can get away with it. And I trust you." I shoved flip flops in my suitcases." He sat up again

"You're still worried about Daiki aren't you?"

"Maybe a little" I whispered as I put another garment in my bag.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, I will always be by your side don't forget that." He told me I smiled at this. I got up and sat on the bed again next to him.

"So are you done packing for tomorrow?" I ask him. He looked worried that I change the subject but decided to go along with it.

"Yep" he answer laying his head on my lap.

"Typical boy got it so easy." I sighed. In on swift motions Kalin had me pined on my bed. Not hard but playful.

"Why is that so?" He questioned, trying so hard to hide the smirk on his face.

"All you need to pack is swim shorts, shirts shorts and a sleeping bag and that about it." I told him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Yep sounds about right." His face came closer to mine.

"I thought you said you were helping me." I playful snapped that stopped him from what he was about to do.

"hummmmmm your right, I think I should help you. But with what." He had that look in his eye as he looked me over.

"Go get the sleeping bag down the hall" I pointed out he looked disappointed. But got up letting me go and left the room. I finished packing and zipped up my suitcase and then Kalin yelled to me.

"Kat, I can't find it." I got up and sighed.

"Never let a guy go looking for stuff I guess." I went down the hall. But there was no Kalin. "Kal…in" I squeaked as something grasped my waist and pulled me into the closet. I was against someone chest. I turn to faces him.

"You wanted to know what I was going to do. And this time let me finish" He smirked at me. I smiled at him

"hummm should of saw this coming." We were inches from kissing. But it wasn't going to last long.

**Down stair no pov**

There was a knock on the door. Don Kat's father got up and answered it. There stood Aki, Raven, Carly, Yusei and Jack all at the door. Don invited them it.

"Hey I thought Kalin and Kat were here?" Raven asked

"Oh they are" Don grinned all ready knowing what his daughter was doing.

"Oh there probably in her room Ray." Crow stated as Raven was about to head up the stairs to Kat's room. But Don stopped her.

"No raven she not there, the boy needs to get better tactics." Everyone stared at Don wondering what he meant. He yelled up the stairs.

"KAT, KALIN, GET OUT OF THE CLOST AND GET DOWN STAIRS YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE." Don went and sat back down a went back to his coffee, they heard stumping and curses then two people emerged down stairs red in the face.

**KAT pov**

My father need so much better timing just let me kiss him for a least 5 sec before you interrupted. We got down stairs wondering how he knew we were both in the closet.

"Hey guys." I tried acting normal but the blush on my faces was still showing.

"Hey Don how you know they were in the closet?" Raven asked giggling

"Well one this is my house I know all, And two Kalin need better tactics, and three I thought I told you two no grandchildren yet." He teased making me and Kalin go redder. As everyone else started to crack up laughing.

"We weren't doing anything Dad." I snapped.

"Not yet, that goes for all of you." He told the other three couples then they turned red.

"What!" they yelled

"Just because I'm not your really father to any of you, doesn't me I let you all go on this trip without a talking. So if anything happens to one of these girls you boys are dead. And girls if you are idiots and get these boys in trouble your dead. Any questions?"

"Yeah one, who decide you get to be parent for everyone?" Raven asked.

"ME. Anymore questions?" he asked.

"So what your saying is we're all dead if something happens." Crow ask to clarify what my father was saying.

"Yep that pretty much it." My father smirked.

"Now go have fun, and be safe tomorrow and one last thing, if anything happens to my car."

"We're dead." I told him.

"No, just you are sweetie. Oh and don't do anything I would do and if you do.

"Don't tell you" I answered back. He nodded a then left for work.

"Kat your father is wired, crazy, cool, and scary, all at the same time" Raven told me

"Yep, and that is him on a good day." I answered back "You guy are so lucky he likes you" I looked at the guys mostly at Kalin.

"Yep, I know otherwise I would be dead twice in one day." Kalin answered

"Do we want to know?" Aki asked

"NO!" we both shouted. We pack the car for the trip tomorrow, we were all staying at my house because we are leaving together early in the morning.

**KAT/Kalin: you couldn't let us kiss.**

**Fate in the star: you kiss a tad. But I didn't want a really romantic scene I wanted a fun one. And I work out. I like it.**

**Kat: good for you but still, why**

**Fate in the star: it fun. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. driveing disaster

**Fate in the star: I realized something.**

**Kat: what that?**

**Fate in the star: never write a chap late at night. Wail hyped up on sugar. **

**Kat: oh is that so.**

**Fate in the star: yep because most of it doesn't make senses and you have to rewrite it. But it is a good idea.**

**Kat: ok so fate in the star, does not own yugioh 5d's and that is a good thing. But she dose own her oc's and the plot.**

Driving disaster

So I was using my dad's car. Why the boys and Aki were on their duel runners so that leaves Raven and Carly in the car with me. And I can tell you one thing never I mean never do a long distances journey with Raven when she has had lots of sugar. She was driving me insane.

"OHHHHH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUUUUUUNNNNNN! OHHHHH I LOVE THIS SONG, TRUN IT UP!" Raven stated in here hyper voice. I turned up the music, hoping that would shut her up. But I was wrong she was sing at the top of her lungs. Carly and I looked at each other song bird she was not. The boys and Aik follow us as I pulled off to the nearest rest stop. I got out of the car when the others pulled off.

"whooo why we stop?" Jack asked

"Well Jack I been driving for 100 or so miles, my legs hurt, and I need a break." I try so hard not to snap at him.

"Alright whatever." Jack stated.

"Why don't you let Carly drive?" Yusei pointed out.

"I would if I could Yusei, but I made a promise with my dad, use his car I'm the only one to drive it." I stated sadly. I rubbed my head and went for a walk.

"You alright?" Kalin ask catching up with me.

"You try driving with Raven hyped up on sugar. See if you last 100 miles." I harshly teased.

"owooww that bad" he asked. He gave me a hug.

"Yes, I have a headache, please" I didn't need to finish the sentences.

"I will ask Crow to see if she can ride with him." He told me I kissed him.

"I believe that was my thank you." he smiled at me.

"You are so right." I kissed him again. "We should go back." I told him. He grabbed me by my hand and took me back to the group.

" CARLYYYYY YOU SO HAVE TO TAKE THIS PICHURE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Raven Cried as she took Carly hand and dragged her to wherever she wanted. Jack followed suit just in cases.

"Ok, we all agreed that there is no more sugar for Raven." Aki stated as we look at the scene that just took places.

"You think." I answer her as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Crow could you take Raven for a bit." Kalin ask him.

"um sure, Why?" he looked confused.

"Crow, I been trapped in a car with a hyper Raven. She driving me insane, she your girlfriend so please." I listed he cracked a smirk

"You think it would be any better for me. How? He teased. I gave him a death glare "alright ,alright kidding , I know I am the only one that can keep hyper Raven down."

"Thanks Crow." Kalin thanked him for me. Soon Raven drag Carly with Jack closes behind come back to us.

"SOOOOO are we leaving NOW?" Raven asked.

"Yep, and Raven I was wondering if you would like to ride with me." Crow asked sweetly.

"Why?" she answers back smirking at him.

"Because Ray I missed you." Crow winded

"okey dokey Crowie" she answered back and went up and kissed him hard which he returned. Aki whispered to me and Carly.

"How much sugar did she have?"

"We lost count." we both said in unisons. We got to are respectable vehicle.

We got there in a couple hours more then we planned at the beach house. Raven was passed out on the back of Crow's runner.

"So how was your trip?" I asked them as they came to a stop.

"Interesting" the all put it. Raven woke up.

"What hit me?" she asked drowsy.

"That would be 20 lbs of sugar Ray." I told her.

"Yeah! No more sugar for you Raven." Carly agreed. She nodded Crow help her off the runner and practicality carried her to bed.

"Well that was fun." Aki giggled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**RAVEN: ugggg that a lot of sugar.**

**KAT: it your own fault.**

**Fate in the star: knock it off you two. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Girls bet the guys and a promised gift

**Fate in the star: ok I have a new story up it called Animal spirit boys. It cooler than it sounds.**

**Kat: I not in it.**

**Fate in the star: no you are not. Anyway on with the story. I do not own yugioh 5d's. but I own the plot and the oc's**

**Girls beat guys and a promise Gift.**

It was the first day of their vacation. Yusei and Aki were making breakfast as Carly set the table and Jack made the coffee. Kalin had the job of wakening up the other three that were not up, that would be Crow, Raven and Kat. He walked into Crow and Raven's room. There were only 4 rooms 2 people per room.

"Crow, Raven time to get up." Kalin called out to them. He got a pillow thrown at him, but managed to catch it.

"Fine, I guess you two don't get breakfast." he stated walking out the door. Soon two people passed by him.

"Kalin! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Crow stated running down the stairs, Kalin just chuckled.

"That was easy." Soon Kalin walked back to his and Kat room. She was rolled up in a ball hidden in the cover. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Kat time to get up" he told her sweetly he heard her ster.

**Kalin pov**

"Go away!" she grumbled at me thorough the pillow. I chuckled.

"Kitty, breakfast is ready." I told her shaking her gently.

"5 more minutes." she pecked out drowsily.

"No come on." I tried to get her up.

"Make me" she dares me. I grinned; I had a perfect why of wakening her up.

"Fine I will." I picked her up and out of the blankets, bridle style and down the hall, down the stair.

"Kalin let me go!" she yelled.

"No way." Soon I came to where I wanted to go; I tossed her in the pool. Everyone ran outside look at the scene of Kat in the pool.

"Happy now I am up." She snapped at me. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Next time Kat you should get up." Jack told her; she just glared as she swam to the edged.

"Are you going to help me up Kalin" she asked. I offered her my hand which was a bad idea, soon I felt a yank and I was in the pool.

"I can't believe you fell for that one Kalin." she giggled splashing me in the faces with some water.

"You two better get out of the pool, or your breakfast is going to get cold." Aki scolded us. And we got out.

**LATER THAT DAY. Kat pov.**

We were walking to the beach. When we got there everyone helped set up. Mostly the boys did it because we were changing into our swim suits. As we came out everything was set up, as they stood there waiting for us. We came up and hugged each one from behind. They turned around and smiled.

"Don't you girls look lovely?" Crow mostly cooed at Raven. Making us laugh, we all had a two pieces on. Aki was in Black and rose red color, Carly a white and blue one, Raven pulled off a nice yellow and black one and I had a purple and silver one.

"Well you boys don't look have bad either." Raven chirped.

The boys were wearing regular swim shorts, Jack white ones, Crow black ones, Kalin a simple blue one, and Yusei was wearing red ones. We were all playing beach volley ball, we split up in two teams. Girls vs. boys, well 3 on 3, Carly and Jack had other plans.

"This is going to be fun." I smiled.

"I can agree with you there kitty Kat." Raven added also smiling we were waiting for the guys to serve the ball.

"Just causes you're our girlfriends don't mean we will go easy on you." Crow called out.

"We weren't planning on it." Aki smiled, a glint of mischief was in her eyes.

"So Yusei, are you going to serve it!" I called.

"Alright, here it comes." he stated hitting the ball it went over the net. Raven Bump it up high, Aki set it, I spiked it in the sand. The boys were amazed.

"So that would be our ball." Ravens smirked, as Crow handed her the ball over the net.

"Lucky shot" Kalin stated. I smiled,

"We'll let see if I can do it again." Raven served the ball, Crow bumped it, Yusei set it high, Kalin was about to spike it, as I blocked it and the ball was in the sand again.

"So that would be 1-0." I teased. We played the boy, they scored a little. Finally we stop because of the heat and we were tired.

"So the score is Girls Bet the hell out of the boys, while the boys got sympathy points." Raven stated between breaths. Crow grabbed Raven and through her in the ocean, with him. they started a water fight.

"Wow, they just keep going and going and going." I commented and everyone laughed. Kalin sat beside me.

"So did you girls really give us sympathy points?" Aki and I looked at each other trying to figure out what to say.

"No, not really you guy just got us when we were not paying attentions." I stated and turned to watch the two birds's splashing like 5 year olds in a swimming pool. The 4 of us just sat there in tell Raven came running up.

"Kat, Aki!" she yelled and came to hide behind us. (ok there are all sitting Kalin, Kat, Aki,Yusei)

"What!" we both asked looking behind us.

"Hid me." she whispered me and Aki looked at each other.

"Why?" we asked, but we found out as Crow approach.

"Where is Raven?" he asked he was drenched for head to toe.

"Why?" Aki and I asked.

"She jumped on my back and dunked me underwater." He stated.

"All farer, Crow" I stated he looked shocked.

"You dragged her in the water." Aki added.

"Yeah" Raven jumped up from behind us. He saw her and smirked. As he moved closer's soon I felt hands go under me as Kalin was caring me again. Yusei did the same thing to Aki and Crow went to Raven and grabbed her and picked her up.

"What are you doing Kalin?" I asked him he just stood there and smirked caring us towards the water, in tell it was deep enough.

"Seriously Kalin, this again?" I questioned him. He nodded and dropped me in the water. Yusei did the same thing with Aki and Raven was back in the water too. Then the splash war part 2 was engaged.

We got Carly to join us, and that meant Jack was playing too. We were having fun. Soon the boys were chasing us on the beach trying to get us back in the water.

"Were did they go?" Carly asked between breaths.

"I don't know, you think we lost them?" Aki added but soon arms were around Aki waist. But it wasn't Yusei arms.

"Hey hotty see you lost those Jerks, want to come hang out with us?"He whispered and Aki struggled to get away from him.

"Let her go!" I yelled and went to smack the guy, but someone grabbed me. I couldn't get free.

"What is that a no?" the one that had me went. We were all caught; none of us could get free.

"Why don't we have some fun?"

"Hell no!" we all yelled soon we saw 4 angry boy standing there looking at us or rather the group of guys that were holding us hostage.

"I suggest you let those girls go." They stated.

"I think you should learn not to interrupt, when people are busy." The one holing Aki spat.

"I think you should know when to not help yourself to other people girlfriends, also to know when you're out matched." Kalin informed them. The group that was holding us loosened their grip as they laugh at what Kalin said.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Jack snapped. The boy's laugh harder. Their grip loosened more, making us able to move. I saw Aki nodded and all at once we back kicked up, and then elbowed them in the chest making them fall to the ground in pain.

"Why you." the one that was holding me grunted on the ground.

"Hey we warn you out matched." Crow stated walking up to Raven.

"Yeah you so lucky that we didn't get a hand on you, and then you would be in even more pain." Jack Stated walking over to Carly. We walked away the boys had their arm around us.

"So I see you three have been taking lessons from Kat." Yusei commented.

**Kat pov sunset**

Kalin and I were walking along the beach hand in hand. We watched the sunset. It was like a scene forms those sappy chick flicks movies and such. But I was happy just the same.

"I had fun to day." He commented knocking me out of my thoughts.

"So did I." I told him kissing his check. He stops making me stop with him. I looked up at him. His eyes dancing with amusement, his lips were in that wonderful smile. That just made me smile.

"Kat, could you close your eyes" I did what I was told. I felt his hand leave mine but I heard him come closer to me. "No picking " as he moved something on to my neck. And then brushed back my hair, he leaned to my ear. "Open them." I did what he commanded sweetly and I looked down I saw the plan circle charm that Kalin always had on.

"Kalin this is your." I whispered.

"Read the back." Was his replay.

_(Kathryn) Kat this is one of the most precious's thing I have. I thought it fitting for the most precious's Persons in my life to wear it. I love you with all my heart, I will never hurt you or forget you nor will I ever leave you, I will always be there for you and protected you. This is my promise to you and forever it will stand._

_Love always, Kalin Kessler_

I was in tears, as I finished reading it.

"I know I'm not a poet or anything but.." I cut him off with my lips.

"I love it Kalin, thank you so much." As we watched the sunset, we walked hand in hand back to the beach house in the dark.

**Fate in the star: ok I really don't know that Kalin has a charm like that he wore but please just go with it.**

**Kat: ok we will go with it. So please review and tell Fate in the star what you think. And she thanks everyone that has reviewed so far.**

**Fate in the star: yep and lovez**


	5. Fireworks display part 1

**Fate in the star: HI yeah everyone, I come bringing gift of another chap today.**

**Kat: cool what is it about?**

**Fate in the star: well read it and find out. But I will tell you it there last night they are on vacations. So enjoy the chap. And Remember I ****don't**** own yugioh 5d's in anyway. But on the bright side I do own my oc's and the plot enjoy.**

**Firework night part 1**

**KAT POV**

A couple more days came and gone. We had a blast we had BBQ, more water fights, capture the flag and such. But tonight is our last night; we were seeing a firework display. We all walked together to the beach but we all separated when we got there.

Kalin and I sat down on the beach; I leaned against his chests, waiting for the fireworks to start.

"You comfy?" Kalin asked.

"Yes. Very much so, and you?" I asked him as I snuggled closer to him. I felt him chuckle.

"I'm great." as he pulled me closer. I giggled.

"Stop it I'm ticklish." But that made him start tickling me more.

" Kal..in, Ple..ase st..op it." I laughed; I was now on the sand as he continued to tickle me. I was laughing so hard. He stop so I could breath. We sat up in the sand. We were smiling. He looked away. I saw my chances and pounces on him, I started to tickle him he chuckled as I landed on him. I glared.

"Damit it! It not fair that I'm ticklish and you're not." I was not letting him up. He smiled looking up at me.

"So?" he smirked at me.

"So? You're not getting up, that what so." I stated but I spoke to soon, the next thing I knew I was in the sand with Kalin on top of me.

"I think I win." He teased. With that he kissed me, a sweet lovely kiss as I deepen it. We heard a little kid go.

"ewwwww gross." snapping us out of our world, realizing we were not the only ones down at the beach. We got up and he sat me on his lap.

"Well that peaceful moment was ruined?" Kalin stated.

"That our luck for ya." I giggled as I played with the necklace that he gave me.

"See you taking a liking to it." He chuckled moving his hands around my waist.

"Why of course I love it and I love the persons who gave it to me." I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will never part with it." The fireworks started and we looked up at the sky, I leaned into his chest again.

"So far this is the best summer ever." I whispered.

"I can agree there." Kalin whispered back. Holding me closer.

**AKI and Yusei Aki pov**

Yusei and I walked hand in hand as went and sat closer to the water. He sat me on his lap. I rested my head on his chest.

"This has been great so far." I whispered.

"It sure has." Yusei stated. He kissed me on the check. His blue eyes seemed to shine in the night. That sight always takes my breath away. I saw the fireworks light the sky we turned to watched them. I felt Yusei hands go around my waist as he pulled me closer.

**Fate in the star: there you have it. A short chap I know. **

**Kat: yeah I can see that. And you're not good writing Yusei and Aki scenes are you.**

**Fate in the star: yeah I know. But I had to try, that all that matters. I will get better.**

**Kat: not.**

**Fate in the star: just ask for reviews.**

**Kat: fine Fate in the star would like reviews tell her what you think. Because reviews are loved, and make Fate in the star really happy. **


	6. fireworks display part 2

**Fate in the star: ok this is a short chap sorry but the story is going to pick up next chap. **

**Kat: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's she dose own her plot and oc's. Now on to the story.**

**Firework night part 2**

**CrowXRaven Raven pov**

Crow was chasing me along the beach, but I was slightly faster. I felt arms around me, we fell in the sand.

"Got you." My blackbird's voice whispered. I turned around to faces him.

"Yes, you did" I stated and kissed him on the lips I felt a tingle of surprise as I felt myself being lifted up and then sat back down on his lap. Are lips never parting form one another's, we had to stop for air, I sat my head on his shoulder.

"I think this is a good spot." He commented.

"The best." I closed my eyes; I felt his faces come closer to mine.

"The fireworks are starting." He whispered gently to me. I open them to see fireworks light up the sky.

"Perfect, way to start of the summer." I smiled.

**JackX Carly Carly pov**

Jack took my hand and guided me to a spot to watch the fireworks. We sat down, I was in his lap.

"So Carly how this summer so far?" he asked me.

"I think it is the best. How about you?" I asked him back.

"I get to spend time with you, I call it the best as well." He brushed are lips together to emphasized his meaning, as the sky lit up around us. I leaned my head against his chest. I watch the firework. I let my childness show but Jack just chucked and smiled at me.

"Yeah they are amazing Carly." He was way sweet about it. I didn't want this night to end.

**No pov.**

But untold to them a man high above them watched the couples.

"So my dear kitty Kat like her summers. Sorry kitty but tomorrow thing will all changed. So enjoy this night it the last one you will ever have with your so called friends." Daiki pronounced into the night as another firework blow above the night sky around him.

**Kat: what! You had to bring him back.**

**Fate in the star: yep**

**Daiki: what kitty hate me.**

**Kat: yes.**

**Fate in the star: so anyways, thank for reading now next chap the story picks up yeah for that. And if you don't know who Daiki is check out meeting Kat. But if you do, yeah I brought the butthead back. So please review and thank to all that reviews so far I love you all. oh and also I found out I am dog and cat sitting again this long weekend so that means. A lot more time to write my story so you guys might get updated on You don't remember me and Animal sprite boys.**


	7. Kat who?

**Fate in the star: yeah, we get to the good part. And I get to update more senses I am dog, cat , and house sitting this weekend so I have lots of time to write. Wahooo. **

**KAT: what sooooo good about it.**

**Fate in the star: oh you will see. I don't own Yugioh 5d's in anyway but I do own my oc's and the plot. Now on with the story.**

**KAT WHO?**

**Kat POV**

I awoke the next morning, in my bedroom at home, Kalin necklaces still around my neck.

"How is that possible?" I looked around my room. I knew that I fell asleep at the beach house; I would have remembered the drive back. I got up and went down stair, trying to find my father.

"Oh right! He was on a business trip. So I can't ask him. But I will go and see Aki or something." I stated walking out the front door. I was in luck there was Raven and Crow.

"RAVEN! CROW!" I called out and ran up to them, they stopped and looked at me, but they looked confused.

"DO we know you?" Crow answered back. That took me for a loop.

"Crow what do you mean do you know me, we all been friends for the past 6 months." I stated looking at him.

"What! Trust me I would know if there was a new girl in the group." Raven commented.

"Raven we went to school together, Heitmann's class, I yelled remembered, me KAT" I told her.

"KAT who? Sorry I don't know a Kat, and there was no new girl in school this year." She stated looking at me like I was nuts.

"I'm sorry but I think you have us confused with someone else." Crow informed me and walked off with Raven in tow.

"Ok, they just towing with me right? I'm sure of it." I tried to calming myself down. I then saw Yusei and Aki walk out of the garage, I ran over to them.

"AKI! YUSEI!" I called, they stopped and looked at me the same way Crow and Raven did just a few minutes ago.

"May we help you?" Aki asked looking at me like how in the world dose this girl now our names.

"Yeah do you guys know what up with Crow and Raven they acted like they don't know me?" I told her, which then they both gave me she crazy look.

"And you would be?" Yusei ask, but it was like he was trying not to hurt my feeling.

"KAT." I told him.

"Sorry but we don't know a Kat. I apologies." was all Yusei said before he too left with Aki.

"Ok the jokes not funny." My voice was sharking, I could understand Crow and Raven doing something like this but Aki and Yusei; they had a little more class. I started to walk to the park. I was looked at a water fountain they had there and so to behold there was Jack and Carly.

"CARLY! JACK!" I yelled, Carly stopped but Jack just grabbed her and tired to keep going.

"WHAT UP!" I yelled again, running in front of them.

"GET OUT OF ARE WAY KID!" was all Jack said to me.

"Jack it me Kat, please tell me you guys remember me." I practically begged.

"KAT, nope sorry," Carly began.

"Carly get away from that lunatic." And with that Jack marched off with Carly leavening me again standing alone.

_This could not be happening I know that my friends would never forget me, but why are they acting like they don't know me_. I was too busy think this out when I ran into someone, and I got knocked on the ground.

"Hey are you all right." A voice I was all too familiar asked me. I looked up into golden pale green eyes.

"Kalin." I stated, he looked at me with a confused look, but he still helped me up.

"You know me?" he asked. My heart sank I looked at him tears formed in my eyes.

"Kalin pleases not you too; please tell me you remember me." I cried, he looked upset to see my distress.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." He stated trying to tell me gently.

"Kat, it me Kat , Kathryn your girlfriend, Kalin please don't do this." I lost it I couldn't take it, him not knowing who I was, was just too much to think about.

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else, um Kat was it, I'm truly sorry." He heard someone call him. We turned to see everyone I meet that day who forgot me.

"yo Kalin you coming or what?" I heard Crow yell. But everyone stopped when the saw me.

"Great is crazy chick claiming you know her too." Jack stated, Kalin nodded slowly.

"Hey were sorry you're confused, but we don't know you." Crow stated. I now had tears running down my face.

"Kalin let go, that the only why she will leave you alone." Jack snapped and soon Kalin was leavening me. He looked back at me with sympathy in his eyes. As I stood there watching I couldn't think of anything to say at that point, but I soon found some.

"Please remember, please!" I screamed out I don't know if my voice reached the group as I sank to my knees stunned.

"why, Why , why, does no one remember me." I felt broken and nothing could fix me, I just wanted to stay here in a ball as the rain started pouring down.

**Kat: so where is the good part? **

**Fate in the star: never said it was going to be good for you. But for my plot it starting to roll.**

**KAT: I fill lonely, no one remembers me.**

**Fate in the star: that the whole point in this story. So I would like to thank everyone that has review this story and such. And so please Review. Thank you. And if you have ideas don't be afraid, please let me know, I see if I can use them.**


	8. will it work?

**Fate in the star: ugg **to** much time. This house sitting and Cat/dog sitting sucks. But for you guy that means less time to wait for updates so. I give you the next chap.**

**Kat: is it better then the last?**

**Fate in the star: yeah sure lets go with that. I don't own yugioh 5'd but I do own the plot and the oc's**

**Will it work?**

**KAT POV**

I walked around what felt like hours in the pouring rain. I didn't want to go home for fear that my dad would be there and him also not remembering me. I had nowhere to go, nor did I care, I wanted the safety of my boyfriend's arms around me, as another tear fell from my all too teary eyes, fearing I would never feel that way ever again. I stopped below a tree; too hide myself from the rain. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knee trying to keep warm.

"This can't be happening? How did this, no this is a horrible dream, It hast to be!" I screamed breaking down again. I was able to calm down "What am I supposed to do?" I whisper.

**Kalin pov**

I was staring out a window watching the rain fall. I felt like I was missing something, something big.

"YO Kalin what are you doing?"Crow asked me.

"Nothing." was all I stated my gaze never leaving the window.

"Your thinking about that chick, aren't you?" Jack snapped.

"So what if I am!" I snapped back, everyone in the room looked taking back, so was I by the bust of anger.

"Kalin, I know she was confused and all but you have to let it go. It was a misunderstanding." Yusei stated trying to calm me down.

"Maybe." but I was unsure "_but why did she look so scared, and lost_." I thought.

**KAT POV**

I looked up as I heard an evil laugh. There stood Daiki smiling at me, and then it hit me.

"YOU" my teeth were clench, "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" I stated getting up and facing him.

"You are right kitty Kat, I did do this, everyone fears being alone, and you're no different." he stated.

"Why, Why can't you leave me alone." I was angry but I held it down screaming would not get me the answerers I needed.

"Because like I said before people with you ability's should not exist, so you don't exist now." He simply stated.

"Wait? What!" I was shocked,

"I took everyone memory that knew you away. And between you and me kitty it a good thing you didn't go home, or you well he not your father anymore would have laughed at you or something." He slyly stated.

"no! …what no…. how? I woke up in my own bed." I retaliated but my voice was week.

"I did that to give you comfort but that all, no matter what you do kitty no one will or wants to remember you." I was in shock nothing I could do would have my friends ever remember me. "Now come with me and we can take care of you in a nicely unhurtful manner." Was the next think Daiki said I looked at him.

"I will never go with you nor will I die, I will get them to remember me, just you wait, I will, I will." I took off running I had to get away from him I just couldn't lose hope I couldn't let him win. I stopped when I came to an old abandon building.

"It's better than nothing." I walked in and sat in a corner, I was tired and soon sleep took me.

I awoke the next morning still in my huddled positions. Wondering how on earth I could fix's this. I looked down and I saw it, around my neck was the gift Kalin gave me. I smiled at it, taking it in my hand. I got up

"This hast to prove something." As I walked out off the building.

"I saw all of them watching a duel, Crow vs Raven; it was funny to see how these to love bird's dueled or more like flirted on the field. Everyone stopped when the saw me. I cleaned up a little to make it look like I wasn't a total nut. I walked straight for Kalin.

"I thought we told.." I hard Jack start.

"I know you don't remember me, you think I'm confused, and all that." I finished for him. I stood faces to faces with Kalin. "Please, I need to talk to you." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright." Was all he said and lead me away not before Crow yelled

"Kalin you sure?" everyone else wanted to protested as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He stated and we continued to walk away, back to the park. He turned to me.

"Ok what up." He asked me, he was gently and loving.

"Please don't say anything in tell I'm finished." I told him, he gave me a nodded stating alright.

"Kalin I know you don't know who I am, but trust me when I say this, that someone made you forget me, but I know you can remember me you promised to always be there, I know you Kalin please I know I sound like I am crazy, but I am not trust me please." I grabbed his hand his eyes never leaving mine, an unreadable expression on his faces. As I opened his hand and sat down an object in it.

"You gave this to me not to long ago it you promise; I wanted to give it back to you to show you this is my proof." I finished and I let go of his hand. He looked down and saw the charm his necklaces that he given me in his hands.

"How? I know what you said but still this is my" he looked baffled and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Read the back" was all I said. He looked down and read it out loud,

_(Kathryn) Kat this is one of the most precious's thing I have. I thought it fitting for the most precious's Persons in my life to wear it. I love you with all my heart, I will never hurt you or forget you nor will I ever leave you, I will always be there for you and protected you. This is my promise to you and forever it will stand._

_Love always, Kalin Kessler_

He when he stopped reading, and then looked at me, he was upset,

"This isn't possible, I would not forget something like this." he griped the necklaces tighter.

"I'm sorry but, you're wrong, I don't know how or why you did something like this but it creepy, I'm sorry but I don't want to see you around ever again." He stated and walked away, I was standing there tears forming.

"Kalin please" I begged he turned around,

"NO" he stated but I was like a whispered. He looked pained to walk away but he did leaving me with nothing, no hope, just despair in my heart knowing Daiki had won.

**Fate in the star: so yeah I think I will stop there.**

**KAT: I hate you**

**Fate in the star: don't worry it should get better.**

**KAT: when**

**Fate in the star: um… you know.. when… um later. Please Review and tell me what you think, also thank you for all that have Reviewed and read this story you're loved.**


	9. Kalin's Mistake

**Fate in the star: here is another chap for ya.**

**KAT: …**

**Fate in the star: what not talking to me.**

**KAT: fine Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's but she dose own this plot and the oc's yeah me.**

**Fate in the star: thank you grumpy kitty. Now on with the story.**

**Kalin's Mistake**

Daiki won it simply as that, but I couldn't bring myself to say those words out loud.

"But what can I do?" I asked myself sitting on a rail facing the oceans. I couldn't cry anymore, it like I lost more feeling as more of the setting sun sank deeper in the oceans.

**Kalin POV**

_I walked away from that girl. I hated to do that but what she said didn't make senses, I would remember wouldn't I. and how did she get the necklaces I would never give it away unless… no I would remember someone dear to me, I know I would_.

I was in my bedroom pacing trying to figure this out. why did I feel this way it was like I am a big idiot for not figuring this out. I mean it pained me to see her with that look in her eyes. I heard a knock on the door making me stop.

"Kalin you ok?" Yusei voice asked me from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." but I knew my voice betrayed every word. I hear the door open and he walked in.

"You don't sound fine Kal, you acted this way senses you came back from talking with that girl." He stated staring at me.

"Yusei, I will be fine I just.." but I was cut off by Crow.

"Are we going to eat or what?" he asked standing in the door way. I nodded and we went down stairs to eat. I couldn't pay attention to anything that was going on, my mind kept wandering back to that girl. Trust me is what she said.

"What if I was wrong?" I stated out loud and everyone turned to look at me.

"Wrong about what, Kalin?" Yusei asked me.

"What if we were mostly me were wrong about that girl?" I looked him in the eye.

"You still worked up on that, she was a loon, she stated something really crazy."Jack snapped.

"But we been through a lot of crazy thing Jack, How is this any different?" I shot back and that shut him up.

"She said she new us, she gave me my necklaces back claiming I gave it to her and there was an inscription on the back to her from me. That I don't remember doing but still." I stated everyone stopped.

"What!" Aki stood up. "Kalin what was written?"

"Aki way dose that matter?" Crow asked, Raven elbowed him.

"It means everything." Raven stated all the guys looked stunned.

"If a guy gives you something that had some sort of message it means something so much more, it means they love her. A hell of a lot." Raven continued. I showed them my necklaces that was on a back.

"She probably faked it."Jack stated and soon Carly stepped on his foot causing him to howl out in pain.

"You don't get it still Jack, a girl can't fake this. I mean if a girl faked it she would have made it a lot more poetic, and such but a boy wrote this." Carly stated.

"No I wrote this, but why don't I remember her?" I asked running my fingers throw my hair. My mind running throw all the possibility.

"_Someone made you forget me". _Her voice rang out in my head. I couldn't believe I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"We probably see her tomorrow?" Jack commented.

"No Jack, we won't I told her I never wanted to see her again." I stated. I was starting to panic. If I knew this girl then I just hurt her in way that could never be fixed. I ran out the door I had to find her, I had to get this all straight out. I put the necklaces around my neck.

**Kat pov**

The sun was just about set. When I heard someone walk up behind me but I could careless to turn around.

"So kitty, do you finally give up." Daiki voice came.

"Go away Daiki." But there was no force behind my words, He but his hands on my shoulders.

"You finally see I was right Kat, good for you now come with me and I promise to give you a painless death." I rocked back causing him to let go of me. I got off the rail.

"You still want to kill me, after all you put me through." My voice shook, but soon my attention was drawn to a long ice blue hair man running towered me. Maybe this was not hopeless, he stopped a few feet.

"Well look who it is, it heart breaker." Daiki hissed. Soon not even in the blink of an eye Daiki held me tight.

"Senses you're done with her, I will take her." I panicked.

"Let me go" I kicked and screamed, Kalin looked shocked.

"You! This is your entire fault." He screamed a Daiki. "It your fault I don't remember her."

"Oh yes it was, but it looked like you don't remember her still. But no worries she will not bother you again, now." Daiki add give Kalin an evil smile.

"Kalin." I whispered, I was scared I didn't know what I could do now, Daiki was practically chocking me.

"Bye." Daiki grinned, and everything went black as I felt wind brushed by.

"KATTTT" was the last thing I heard.

**Kalin pov**

"I remembered" I sank to my knees "I remember her, Kat I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I" tears were in my eyes I lost her, I promised to protected her but I forgot her, ditched her, now I couldn't save her. But what really made me upset was that all that took me to remember was her disappearing right in front of me.

"Hey Kalin what happened?" Yusei asked.

"She gone." Was all I could manage.

"What she moved on or something?" Crow asked.

"No a creep took her away, going to kill her, watching her disappear like that, I get my memory back, and I just lost my girlfriend." I harshly listed, my hand clenching tighter on the charm around my neck.

"So we do know her?" Aki was the next to ask. I nodded slowly, I heard the girls gasped.

"So we forgot our friend?" I nodded again.

"Daiki when I find you I will make you pay." I stated harshly "please Kat be alright."

**Fate in the star: I getting way to emotional writing these chaps. **

**Kat: you're getting emotional; I get kidnapped by Daiki and he's going to kill me!**

**Fate in the star: on the bright side Kalin remembers you.**

**Kat: will it get better for me.**

**Fate in the star: um yeah.. sure it will… later on… **

**KAT: WHAT!**

**Fate in the star: ok, Please Review and tell me what you think, because I really can't read your mind. Anyways I love the people who reviewed so far, you guys are loved.**


	10. Revealing Dream

**Fate in the star: hey everyone sorry if this chap is short. I have bad writer block, I know what I want just can't find the words. **

**KAT: anyways Fate in the star do not own yugioh 5d's she just owns the plot and the oc's. now on with the story.**

**Revealing Dream**

**Kat pov**

I soon found myself being thrown in to a prisons cell. I landed hard on the ground; I heard the cell door close.

"Let me out!" I screamed at Diaki

"hummm I don't think so kitty." He sneered. I spat at him.

He wiped the spit off his faces.

"you know Kat instead of you getting a painless death how about a unbearable one." He snickered and walked away.

"Great, I trapped here, I going to die and no one coming to help me because no one knows me. But maybe Kalin will sense he saw me. But then again why should he." I still had doubt. No matter how many time I thought of something. I always said,

"No I can't I should jest give up." But I really, really don't want to.

**Kalin's pov.**

We went back home and I told them about Kat. Slowly but surely they started to remember. They feel guilty about how they treated her.

"So what can we do?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, but I am not going to let her die. That for sure." I stated.

"Well do you know where to find her?" Jack just had to ask the questions didn't he.

"No Jack I don't." I snapped.

**KAT POV**

I was thrown in the cell again, I had cuts, burses, And I am pretty sure a broken rib or, two, I landed there.

"Mommy it hurts, I just want to go home." I tears were forming. "Kalin please" I whispered. I couldn't move it hurt too much. But I felt warmth and I felt as someone was holding me. But I couldn't see who it was.

"Shuss sweet heart. Everything will be all right." The soothing voices told me.

**KALIN POV NIGHT **

I was tossing and turning all night. I kept seeing Kat all hurt and broken she was in a lot of pain.

"Kat, Kat, Kat" was all my mind kept saying. I don't know what to do. But soon I felt a relaxing warmth surround me, then sleep over took me.

I saw a women standing there smiling at me.

"Kalin" her soft voice echoed at me. She was quit beautiful with long brown hair and beautiful eyes that looked just like Kat's.

"Your Kat's mothers aren't you." I blurted out.

"I am, and I need you to save my little girl." She told me.

"I want to, I just don't know where she is, and why does this creep want to kill her." I asked.

"He wants to kill her because people that can manipulate aura should not be around, but she doesn't use it so I don't see what the problem is. Anyway her where about are in the undergrounds of new domino city. That all I can give you Kalin. And thank you and please take care of my little girl." And with that she left. I woke up the next second.

"The undergrounds of New Domino city." I stated

"Then that were I am going."

**EARLY MORING**

I got inpatient waiting, for everyone to get up, I mean I know I can't go there alone that stupid but still how everyone can sleep.

"GET THE HELL UP!" I yelled, soon I heard groans and a really pissed off Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Jack yelled at me.

"Yep it 5:00am know get you lazy butt up. I know where Kat is." I stated everyone stop complaining and looked at me. With _How_ across their faces.

"Her mother told me in a dream, and she said we have to hurry so can we please get going." I stated.

"Kalin it a dream it not really go back to bed." Crow waved off.

"Crow how many times has a dream predicted the future, showed the past, and help people out?" I questioned him.

"OK Kalin you made your point, so where is Kat." Yusei asked.

"The underground of New Domino City." Was all I said.

**Fate in the star: hey again I am sorry for the short chap, this part is really hard to figure out. Anyway the next chapter should be longer and sadly this story is coming to an end unless I think of a really good twists. I think about 3 to 4 more chaps. **

**KAT: please Review because they are loved. And so is what you think.**


	11. Anouther Challenge

**Fate in the star: ok this chap a little in tenses, but I hope you like. I think I have a messed up mind.**

**KAT: yeah I know. Is it better for me this time. **

**Fate in the star: um just read. Oh and thanks to the Reviewer named Z for giving me this great idea. It not all in this chap but it branches in to the other chaps that are going to be coming so thanks again.**

**Kat: ok Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's but she owns the plot and the oc's like me Kat. On with the story. **

**Anouther Challenge**

**KAT POV:**

It hurt I was in so much pain I sat there in the dark, I hurt to cry even. I wanted it to end, as I heard the voice echo from where Daiki held me.

"Well kitty do you think you can handle any more." He cackled as he grabbed me.

"Please stop, please," I cried it was all that I managed to do, before he slammed me into the wall.

"I don't think so." he breathed down my neck. I whimpered in pain. I couldn't handle the pain and soon my world turned dark.

**Kalin's pov: **

I felt something was terribly wrong. As we walked throw the undergrounds of new domino. It was dark all we had was flashlight to light our way. We tried to keep the other girls form coming but of course they stood their ground and once they make up their minds there no stopping them.

"ahhh a rat!" Carly yelped as she grabbing on to Jack's arm.

"Carly, it not going to hurt you, and we need to be quiet." Jack lightly snapped at her. She nodded and continued to walk.

"Why is he keeping her here I mean I don't think anyone can live down here." Raven stated holding on to Crow arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah Kalin I think Raven has a point." Crow agreed.

"I know she here, I know it." I told them we all stopped.

"Kalin I think you got a point, there a small path over here." Yusei stated, pointing to a hidden path. We followed it we came across a chamber, torches were lit, it was dark and cold there was a prison type cell on the far wall. I ran to it but there was no one inside it.

"Kat" I whispered.

"Well this sure looks like the places. But where is she." Jack asked.

"You want to know were little kitty Kat is?" a voices from behind asked. We turned to face Daiki.

"Here take her." He sneered and throwing Kat right in front of us she looked beat up badly, she need a doctor and fast.

"Kat." I knelt down and rested her on my lap. Then notices something, she wasn't breathing.

"Kat" I cried tears in my eyes, I heard the girls gasped and buried their heads in there boyfriend chest. She was lifeless

"Kat please you can't be .you just can't be." I hugged her to my chest praying for something anything that would make her open up her eyes. But I knew that it wasn't possible the tears form my eyes fell on to her making it run down her cheek.

"My my my, what a pathetic group, to see that a girl you didn't remember, are now mourning over her still body." Daiki stated. I glared at him.

"Oh don't worry lover boy little kitty not dead yet." He stated, I was relieved to hear that a little.

"no not dead, just I took her soul away, you want her back alive then find away to get her soul back. Back be for the next full moon otherwise she will be dead." He informed us.

"Why are you telling us this?" Jack snapped.

"Hum because I know that it will never happen, so why not tell you how you can, but the rest is up to you." Daiki stated and started to walk away.

"Tell me." I was upset trying to hold my anger in as I looked at Daiki.

"Tell you what?" he asked me giving me a deadly stare.

"If I managed to bring her back, you will leave her and her family alone forever no if ands or buts." I was serious I never wanted to go throw this again, and I know I never want Kat to go throw this.

"You make a hard deal Kessler, what do I get if you don't succeed." He asked me a deadly look in his eye.

"Me you get me, Kill me, torture me, tell me I screw up, I don't care." I told him.

"You have a deal there boy. You got three day before the full moon. Good luck you need it." And with that he was gone.

"Kalin, you do know what you are doing?" Yusei asked me.

"I think I do Yus. Let's make sure I can get Kat back." Was all I said as I picked up the lifeless Kat and began to walk away.

NO POV:

Kalin laded Kat down, on his bed and sat down next to her. He was about to say something went Aki walked in with a first aid kit. She walked over to Kat she started to clean and wrap Kat injures.

"Thanks." Was all Kalin can managed to say to Aik. The burgundy hair girl just nodded and continued on what she was doing. When she was done she was about to leave the room.

"Kalin, she going to be ok, we will make sure of it." Was all she said before she leafed the room without another word.

**Kat: you killed me. I hate you.**

**Fate in the star: you are not dead you spirited just leafed your body and Kalin going to try and save you.**

**Kat: whatever you still killed me.**

**Fate in the star: listen, I got this idea from a Reviewer I would like to thank the Reviewer that is called Z so if you are reading this I want to thank you, you gave me the idea, and I love it and it help make this story long so I thank you again. So anyway Reviews are loved and the people that Review are even more loved so please Review and tell me what you think. Because this is just between you and me I really can't read mind so I don't know what you all are think unless you Review. **


	12. glowing light and docks of the dead

**Fate in the star: hope you all like. Kat?**

**Kat…**

**Fate in the star: are you still mad.**

**Kat: yes**

**Fate in the star: can you do the disclaimer please.**

**Kat: Fine Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's but she dose own the plot and me and the other oc's Know on to the story. **

**Glowing light and docks of the dead.**

**NO pov**

Kat lade motionless on Kalin's bed. Kalin never leaving her side, he held her hand think of how he could save her. The other walked in the rooms.

"Ok so we have no clue on how to save the Kat." Jack stated. Carly hit him in the back of the head causing him to cringe in pain.

"We will think of something I mean it Kat she strong, suborned Kat." Raven stated trying to easy the tension they all felt. The stood there looking at the girl. Soon a glow took places in the room coming form Kat it was pure silvery white with a tint of purple surround her.

"OK what with the freaky light show?" Crow asked as the light dimmed.

"What do you think Crow it Kat aura. I think it was trying to tell us something." Aki stated.

"OK but how does an aura talk?" Carly asked,

"What Aki meant Carly was that Kat trying to tell us something, it means she hears us." Yusei informed the reporter girl. Again the light shown up and then dimed.

"I take it that a yes." Raven commented.

"Kat if it really you can you tell us how to get to you." Kalin asked hoping this would work. The light showed up and then dimmed again.

"Great, she great a saying yes but can she say anything else." Jack snapped. This time the light showed red and was a lot dimmer. Almost like fire.

"Jack don't insult her it will only make her mad." Kalin snapped at the blond causing the light to dime to a pink and then disappeared.

"ok Kat how do we get to you, we want to help you, I have to help you." Kalin told the unconscious girl. Soon the light glowed a misty green and surround the room in a flash the team was in a whole other dark world.

It had stone building and stone walk ways and the building were tight together to make it hard to even move in between them. But the strangest thing it was dark but you could still see, a dead sort of feeling was in the air.

"Ok this place is creep."Raven told the group.

"You think Ray?" Aki told the dirty blond annoyingly.

"What do we do now?" Carly asked to keep the two other girls from going at it.

"Well I think we should look for Kat we don't have much time, so try to um blend in." Kalin informed the group.

"Yeah like that possible there no one here." Jack rolled his eyes. The group ignored him and went on looking for the brown hair teen. As they walked more people came they look dead and lifeless.

"Lively people they got here." Crow teased. Raven just rolled her.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Raven asks her birdbrain boyfriend. He smirked at her signifying a yes.

"Knock it off you two." Yusei stated making the two bird name teens stop, as they continued looking for Kat.

"Ok I have a feeling we are being watched."Aki told the group as the past another corner.

"yeah Aki we are just keep walking." Yusei whispered to her as he put a hand around her waist. The soon came to a dead end.

"no one say it." Aki told them remembering the maze that they got stuck in.(if you don't know it in meeting Kat)

"Not going to." Crow replied. The group turned around and there stood 3 creepy guys in hoods.

"Looks like you are a dead end." The one in the middle of the hooded freaks told the group. They guys stood in front putting the 3 girls in the back.

"Ok how about you three hooded guys go on and leave us alone." Crow asked them.

"I don't think so. Are master Daiki told us if we find anyone not normal find them, kill them." The hood one on the right laughed.

"OK I Really Really hate that guy." Raven stated.

"Fine you want a fight then we take you on." Jack told the creeps and soon a fight broke out.

Jack right punched the creep on the right. Crow talked the one on the leafed and Kalin elbowed the guy down to the ground. The 3 creeps scrambled off the ground and ran for it. Not before one got caught by the collar by Yusei.

"How about you tell us what we want to know and I won't have my friends hurt you. we got a deal?" Yusei reasoned with the guy he caught more like he threatened him.

"OK OK I talk just don't hurt me please." He cried. Yusei smiled.

"Thought you see it my way." He stated bring the guy back to the wall so he couldn't escape as they asked him questions.

"So Were Kat?" Kalin asked.

"She around her somewhere, I don't know where exactly so please don't hurt Me." he stated holding up his hand to protected his faces.

"Alright were the hell are we?" Jack told the guy angle.

"You're at the spirit word Docks type of thing mostly everyone here is dead, but some are awaiting death." He told them fast.

"Ok do we have anything else to worry about." Yusei asked.

"Yes you have 24 hours to get out or you will be stuck here and eventually die." The creep, added making the group gaped.

"There's some fine print for ya." The orange hair boy stated. Everyone looked at him and glared.

"so how do we get out?"Jack snapped

"That I really really don't know my suggestion for you. The same way you got here." He stated looking at the Jack hoping he wasn't going to hit him.

"Ok thank you can go." Kalin stated standing aside to let the hooded man go. He ran from the group and back on to the streets. Were he ran in to Daiki.

"Did you tell them?" he asks his servant.

"Ye..yes sir I I did tell them li.. li.. like you told me to." the man stuttered.

"Good know get out of my sight." Daiki hissed and the scared men leafed.

"Try and save kitty or you all will be stuck here for good, you idiotic signers." He stated and he too was gone.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like. Ok I came up with the spirited docks thing because it sounded and made more sent to me. So think of an old pirated move type of places. And also to the Reviewers **

**Z and Z sister: glad you guys like this story. Um Z I am tweaking your idea to fit my plot and make more senses so it not going to be exactly how you idea is going to be because I could figure out that type of scenario in my plot so twisted it hopeful this is ok. But it was a great idea. Thank you. **

**Any questioners and I will be glad to answer them, and please reviews. I am not able to read minds so please tell me what you think. Because they are loved.**


	13. Who are you

**Fate in the star: ok I wrote another chap cause I'm sick and all but that doesn't stop me form updating so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Kat: hey I back in this chap.**

**Fate in the star: um yeah for a bit but yeah just read. Ok I don't own yugioh 5d's what so ever but I do own the plot and the oc's so enjoy the story.**

**Who Are you**

**No pov**

The gang looked at each other. As they watched the guy leave, wondering what to do.

"Ok, so we have 24 hours to find Kat and get the heck out of here before we get stuck no prob." Kalin stated with easy.

"Yea simple." Went a sarcastic Jack. They started to walk together down to the busy streets. But they found they were shoved in to another ally way.

"Ok for dead people they sure like to move." Crow joked. But soon a girl pasted by with brown hair and hazel eyes she didn't looked dead but she looked ghostly white.

"KAT?" Everyone yelled but the girl didn't look back she just kept on walking. Everyone try to races to her but she was too far in the crowed. Kalin kept trying to reach her. As he tried to fight his way throw the crowed. Soon he reached her and pulled her to the side. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Kat." Kalin was out of breath. The girl looked at him.

"um yeah." she stated not so sure if she should answer him or run away.

"Kat it me Kalin." He said looking at her in the face putting his hands on her shoulders. As everyone else finally made it to the other two.

"Kalin Who" was all Kat said staring at him with a blank look the other stopped when she said this.

"Ok Kat this is pay back for us not remembering you, so quit it and let's get out of here." Crow told the confused girl.

"No I really don't know who, or what you guys want and you can't leave here, you're here you dead, or awaiting death like I am. So if you excuses me I have to well go." Kat harshly stated and leafed but Kalin grabbed her arm.

"And go where to your death Kat! It doesn't have to be this way, just remember think back at what happened. Remember and we can all go home, you don't have to die yet." Kalin pleaded with the young girl. She looked shocked avoiding the stares the others giving her she tried to hide the tear in her eyes.

"stop it! stop it…it.. it just too painful; it hurt the pain, the torture. I don't want to go back to that, I can't think of anything but that! It hurt too much! I don't want to be in pain. I'm sorry but I.." she stopped and thought about what she was going to say next. She looked Kalin in the eye. "I don't want to die but maybe it for the best." As she pulled her hand out of his and ran from the group tears streaming down her faces.

"Well that could have gone better." Raven stated watching her friend run.

"No raven you think?" Aki retorted. The group looked at each other. They knew they weren't leaving this place without Kat but just how are they going to make her remember. They walked down the streets or the ghost docks. The sat down at a places, something that resembled an old tavern. The sat a table.

"Ok why do dead people need a tavern?" Carly asked.

"Let just not questioned what going on, and roll with it." Raven commented and the group nodded. Just then a strange man approached.

"So you're the people that are here to help that one girl name Kat are you not?" The voices asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Yusei told the gentlemen next to him.

"Because it strange that people will risk their own lives for another and that she doesn't remember you, and to get back before your time runs out and you stuck here you might not want to questioned people that are willing to help." The men retorted.

"Good point but I don't trust a lot of people, so why should we trust you?" Kalin asked eyeing the man.

"Because dear boy, I have this." he pulled out a potion in his pocket "if you get her to drink this, she remember everything that happened and you can get back." The man informed the group with a grin. Kalin was think when he heard words run throw his head " _I don't want to remember, it hurts to much."_ Kalin stood up.

"Let go guys, I don't like what going on, let get out of here." He stated before everyone else got up and leafed too. The man huffed and turned around only to face Daiki.

"I'm sorry sir I I." the man stammered dropping the bottle or potions.

"You fool! you messed up my plot." smack the man to the ground.

"But no worries they only got 5 hours to get kitty to remember them, and to get back. That never going to happen, it never doses." He cackled.

**Fate in the star : sorry it short but I don't want to end it all to quickly and so yeah. so anyways hope you liked it and pleases Review because I can't read mind people.**

**Kat: know I forgot what you just love torturing people don't you.**

**Fate in the star: you could say that. So anyways the next chap should be longer. In tell next time.**


	14. find a way out

**Fate in the star: …..**

**Kat: you're not happy. Why?**

**Fate in the star: Well I deleted this chap by accident making me re type it. And all my notes got shredded because someone that will remain nameless decided to clean house. Know I have no clue what I'm going to do now. And I haven't gotten my new writing journal. And I'm trying to get over this massive sun burn I got on Friday.**

**Kat: ok I'm really sorry. But you got it up.**

**Fate in the star: Thanks so let get on with the story. I don't own yugioh 5d's but I do own the plot and the oc's.**

**Find a way out**

"Hey Kalin why didn't you let that guy help, I mean that would of made it a lot easier?" Raven asked

"Well Raven, I remember her saying she didn't want to remember because I hurts. I want her to remember us not the pain she felt." Kalin informed.

"That True Kalin, we want her to remember us not the pain she was in." Yusei agreed. The whole group nodded and continued walking down the Ghost docks. Kalin griped harder on the charm he had that was for Kat. They spotted a girl with brown hair and ran after her.

"KATT!" they yelled and ran after her. The girl looked behind and saw the group running towards her she ran away but Kalin was too fast and caught up to her. They other were closed behind.

"Kat please stop, we really need to talk to you." He told her sweetly. She looked at him with sad eyes but turned her head away saying nothing he still had his arm on her shoulders so she couldn't run away.

"Kat." the other called as they approached. Kat tried to shrink but it wasn't working.

"Kat." Kalin titling her head up gently to faces him.

**Kat POV **

I was scared of what was happening. I really didn't know who these people were and they kept chasing after me, and his eyes are so lovely, but there worried to. I know I have seen them before but I too scared to try to remember. I just want all this to end. Tears started to flow down my face. What was all this emotions I was feeling? I felt him wipe they away from my face.

"What is it you want?" my voices was weak but I had to asked him. He smiled and slid something around my neck. I looked down and saw a simply charm. I looked at him a wonder why he gave it to me.

"Read it Kat." he simply mouthed. I took the charm that was on my neck and read it. Tears welled up in my eyes as the memories flowed back into me. The first time we meet, how he always caught me when I fall. He was always there together, even when he teased me. How much he did love me. I stopped looking at the charm and looked back at my wonderful boyfriend. Realizing he came for me and he remember who I was. And he still loved me. I noticed I didn't say anything just stood there looking at him.

"Kat I wanted to say.." he began I stopped him by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around me it felt like he was never going to let me go. Tears of joy ran down his faces as well. To us the time stood still. We only parted because are lungs were screaming for air.

"Kalin, you came." I voices.

"I will always come for you Kat. I just really sorry I took me this long, I really sorry about all of this." the guilt he felt was in his voices I could tell. The only way I figured out to cheer him up was kissing him. When I parted.

"I love you Kalin." I told him looking up at my boyfriend. He smiled.

"I love you to Kat." he stated, brushing are lips together. We forgot about the others were even standing there.

"Sooo it good to see that Kat remembers Kalin how about the rest of us?" Raven piped up.

"Yeah I do Ray," I called out, smiling at the dirty blond.

"Not to be a sicker on thing but we got no time to catch up we need to get out of here!" Jack announce, everyone agreed.

"Kat do you know how to get out of here?" Aki asked hoping I would know.

"Well no not really. How you guys get here anyway." I asked them

"You did, with you aura trick thing you do. It was a crazy light show and everything." Crow stated.

"ok that news to me." I commented. We all stood in silent.

"so you have no clue how to get out of here?" Carly piped in.

"Carly if I did then I wouldn't of stayed." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So were stuck, this is bad." Crow commented.

"Yeah you think." jack retorted. Making everyone wonder what they all were going to do.

"Well we have to think of something and soon we only got 3 hours left!" Aki informed them.

"What I got an idea. Hopeful it will work." I stated I was in deep thought.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to get out of here?" Jack snapped at me.

"I don't but I might know someone who doses." I stated grabbing Kalin's hand and dragged him everyone else followed suit. They enter the house inn and I walked up to the counter.

" I would like to speak with Lukas pleases." I told the innkeeper. He looked at me.

"go away girly." He tried to brush me off.

"Lukas pleases." I stated again to the man. The innkeeper turned around and looked at me.

"What part of go away don't you understand!" The innkeeper spat. Kalin was right beside me and so were the others.

"She understands very well Innkeeper but she is stubborn just like her mother is. Kat you and your friends come with me." A man with blond that almost looked white hair steped out with a chuckle he had stone cold black eyes.

" I am my mother's daughter." I stated back at him we followed him into his room.

"So Kat what brings you here?" Lukas asked as we sat down in his room.

"Do you have to ask Lukas. They have 3 hours to get out of here before they're stuck and I need to get out before the next full moon which is really soon so yeah." Lukas just sighed and looked at Kat.

"Kat I know you're not dead yet, that why you are here but you asking me to Cross Daiki you know that right." He stated getting up from his set to look out the window

"What Daiki have to do with it?" Jack snaps at Lukas.

"Everything; Daiki is the leader or ruler of the ghost docks he controllers everything. The only way to get out is throw him. And only if he wants too. in case you didn't know he not a really nice guy." Lukas stated. Turning to look at the group in front of him, with pale looks on their faces.

"So he knew I wouldn't get Kat back because he has to allow it?" Kalin exclaimed mentally kicking himself.

"Yeah he get a lot of people that way." Lukas commented coming up to Kalin and setting his hand on his shoulder.

"So is there no other way out." Crow exclaimed at Lukas.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you." Lukas stated.

"Lukas you own my mother she is dead so that means to pay you debt you going to help me and my Friends." I was serious as I face him face to face. I took a deep breath "please Lukas my mother always spoke dearly of you, and you always been like another father to me please." I added. He sighed.

"Your right Kat I will help you but this is only a possible of getting out but it all I have." He stated and everyone nodded happy that we got something to work with.

**Fate in the star: hopefully you all liked it. I try to update soon as I can. Please Review and thank you all that have reviewed so far. I love you all.**


	15. a way out and Kalins Challeng

**Kat: hi everyone it me Kat here I think Fate in the star is around her somewhere.**

**Fate in the star: yeah I am here. Just tired. Ok sorry for the late update I didn't know how I was going to do this chap but I like how it turned out hope you do too. so Kat if you please.**

**KAT: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's in anyway but she dose own her oc's and the plot. now on with the story.**

**The path out and the challenge.**

the group was silent waiting for Lukas to continue speaking.

"Let me go get what I need, Wait here." He stated leavening his room. The other stood there.

"Ok Kat how you know this guy?" Carly asked.

"Well my mom told me about Lukas, and I meet him when I was younger. Didn't know who he was at the time. She told me when there comes a time I know exactly where to find him and what to do when I see him. Kind of cryptic. But I know he owed my mother because she helped him a long time ago. That's all she told me." Kat informed her Friends.

"Kat you know that make no senses. right." Raven looked at her.

"I know but it a felling I have and all we have to go own." Kat stated.

"She right." Kalin stated putting his arm around Kat. Lukas came back in to the room and handed Kat a map.

"Here this is all I can give you and good luck you're going to need it." He stated

"One questions, who exactly are you?" Yusei asked the helpful man.

"I a worker for Daiki don't worry I really don't like the guy, I managed the boats and passenger of the ships to the spirited world so no I really not dead. So hopeful I don't see you all again. There no time to wasted get going." He stated and we leafed.

"Alright Kat what the hell did he give you?" Jack snapped.

"A map, we need to go this way." Kat stated and started walking the group close behind. The group founded a path through the town that led to the mountains. They did see that they were really being followed by a man.

"KAT are you reading the map right?" Raven winded.

"Don't ask me! Yusei is reading it." Kat pointed out. Yusei stopped the group and turned around.

"Yes Raven I am reading it right." Yusei told the dirty blond hair girl. And continued walking untell they stopped again by a small cave.

"Well the map says we go through here." The dragon head signer pointed out.

"Well a good thing, because we only got an hour and a half leafed!" Carly stated looking at her watch.

"I don't think so. I admit you got father then I thought you would. And you were close really close then I wanted you to come. But That's what I get for dealing with you lot. But now I will get rid of you all!" the group spined around and faced Daiki with a smirk on his face.

"Daiki we had a deal!" Kalin hissed.

"Yes we did, but you never said I couldn't intervene. You past a lot of my buffoon help. And you got here only you know how. But I'm going to stop you here and now!" he yelled.

"That enough Daiki!" A stern feminine voice stated walking into view. There in a long flowing white Dress with long brown hair and hazel eyed women came into view.

"MAMA?" Kat was tearing up she was so stun to see her long dead mother. Kalin hugged her.

Kat mother just smiled at her then turned back to Daiki.

"You Threaten my daughter, and her friends for you pathetic enjoyment and I had enough of it. And so has the consul!" She yelled at the man in front of her.

"You don't have the power." Daiki snared.

"Yeah but I do Daiki." Just then Luke step into view.

"LUKE! You betrayed me." Daiki stated in disbelieve.

"Didn't betray you, I was never really on your side." Luke shrugged. The group was confused more than ever.

"Fine alright, but I step down but for the challenge I get to pick my opponent." Daiki informed the other two adults

"So be it." Luke stated not liking were this was going but had no choices.

"I pick the Kessler boy." Daiki declared pointing strait at Kalin.

"What!" the group of teen yelled they only had an hour left to leave. Kalin glared at Daiki.

"There no other way is there." Kalin hissed.

"No they're not." Daiki hissed back.

"Then Fine I accepted." There was nothing but a determination was in his voice.

"Kalin you don…" Kat voices was weak, as she look at what was taking places her words were stop by Yusei putting his hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking over to Kalin. Kat look up at Yusei who shook his head no. and she fell silent.

**Fate in the star: so yeah it turned out better than I thought. hope you all thought so.**

**KAT: what the hell or you going to do with Kalin!**

**Fate in the star: Nothing *looking away* so anyway please review and tell me what you think I only got a few chaps left.**


	16. a new kind of duel

**Fate in the star: Here's the Chap hope you all it and the challenge Kalin has to do. So Kat.**

**KAT: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's But she owns the plot, the oc's. So on with the story. **

**A Different Kind of duel**

"Then it settled. " Daiki grinned and evil grin. "Follow me." They all walked to a clearing not too far away.

"um anyone know what's going on?" Carly asked as we stopped.

"Not a clue Carly." Kat stated looking at Kalin, as he walked closer to Daiki.

"What going on is a challenge kids." Just then Luke and Kat's mother came closer to the group.

"Mind explaining?" Yusei asked Luke.

"The challenged is a challenged of authority or in this case freedom for you. But it a duel of some sort that Daiki get to decide what it will be; because he issued the challenge and such. So it can be anything." Luke told the group.

"But mom?" Kat chocked out hugging her mother who hugged her daughter in returned.

"It be alright sweetheart." She whispered sweetly to her daughter.

"How are you here mom?" Kat whispered back.

"I have my ways sweetheart," her mother smiled to her as she held her daughter at arm's length. Daiki walked a few feet in a clearing.

"This is where we will have it. I win I keep my positions, do what I want and all you have to stay here. You win I step down, you all get to leave." He told Kalin as the ice blue hair boy walk up to him.

"Sounds like a deal." Kalin voices didn't show any emotions.

"Good so we will have a duel. But not a duel you're familiar with. An old type of duel with sword." Daiki announces and took hold of a sword that was stabbed in to the milder of the ground a few feet away. Kalin was hesitant but walk over and took the other sword.

"Please tell me you guys played Knights with sticks when you were younger?" Raven asked Crow hopefully.

"Well somewhat, not really are thing though." Crow stated.

"He'll be fine. Kalin has talent and he is quick on his feet." Jack surprisingly commented.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Kat voice was shaky as she fought to hold back tears. Her mother squeezing her shoulders in a reassuring way.

"Begin!" Luke shouted he was posing as a referee. Not really sure they need a ref but he was there.

The sword clashed as they hit against each other. Daiki strike but Kalin being quick jumped to the side and dodge the blow. But Daiki swung around and hit him with his free arm knocking Kalin to the ground.

"Die!" Daiki yelled about to plunge the steel into Kalin's chest but hit the ground as Kalin rolled away. He got back up and was out of breath.

"Give up Boy." Daiki hissed.

"I don't think so." Was Kalin's replay Daiki attacks kept coming his sword still swing, Kalin tired blocking, but his speed was failing him as Daiki cut his arm as he barley dogged the attack. Kalin screamed out in pain as he griped his arm.

"It useless." Daiki mocked cutting Kalin down as he sliced his leg. Making Kalin fall to his knees. The Crazy man had Kalin corned against an unsteady stone. Kalin was painting as he looked up at the soulless black eyes of the man before him.

"This is the end." A confident Daiki smiled that he won. The group looked at the scene taking places. As Luke kept Kalin friends form intervening in the duel, with a barrier. Kalin closed his eyes waiting for Daiki to finish him off. As he heard Kat scream

"Kalinnnnnnnn!"

His eyes snapped opened seeing the sword come at him he slid in-between Daiki legs and kicked him in the back causing him to collided with the stone structure to fall down on him. Making Daiki trapped with in the rubble and Kalin the victor of the duel.

"Kalin wins." Luke announces and let the barrier down. Kat was the first one to reach Kalin as he embraced her as soon as she got to him.

"Don't scare me like that ever again ok." Kat told him as tears fell down her eyes.

" I promise Kat I won't." he smiled trying to hold her tighter. But his arm and leg wouldn't have it. He was leaning on Kats as she helps him to the group.

"You kid better hurry you only got 20 minute." Luke informed the teens. They nodded and walked back to the cave. When the got there the other turned around to say good bye, Kat walked up to her mother.

"Good bye mom. Thank you for everything and I miss you so much." Kat cried as her mother held her.

" I'm always with you Kat if you need me but you have pretty amazing friends and a wonderful boy who loves you very much." Her mother voice was gentle as she turned her daughter around to faces Kalin waiting for her as the other already went in the cave.

"Your right mom I do." Kat smiled as she walked over to Kalin as they were about to enter the cave.

"Thanks mom, thanks Luke for everything, good bye." With that Kat and Kalin enter the cave and walked in the darkness Kat helping Kalin as he stumbled with his hurt leg. They came to the end of the tunnel to the places that held were they had found Kat the underground of New Domino.

"Let's get back." Yusei stated as the last two came from the cave. As they walked in the underground everyone stayed silent not knowing what to say. They reach the garage and everyone was silent everyone went to their respectable room; As Kat and Kalin sat in his room. She leafed to grab the first aid kit and walked back in. she sat down working on Kalin's cuts.

"ouch!" he winded as she put on the disinfected spray.

"Sorry Kalin." She whispered, she slowly wrapped his arm. Kalin looked at her and notices she was really quite.

"You alright." He asked causing her to stop.

"I'm sooo sorry you got hurt and I put you all in danger this is all my fault I'm sooo sorry." The word spilled out of Kat mouth and Kalin could barley caught what she was saying.

"Whoa whoa Kat calm down." He told her hugging her bring her into his chest, "it not your fault none of this is. If anyone is to blame is me for not remembering you when I should have." He told her.

"Kalin this is not your fault." Kat chocked out looking up at him from his chest h with tear in her eyes.

"Thanks Kat." He smiled as he kissed her gently as he wiped the tears away. "Let get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." He stated as he lay down on his bed. Kat curled up beside him.

"Alright." She said and fell quickly asleep. Kalin lightly chuckled as he brushed the hair out of her faces.

"Just like a cat." As her head nuzzled his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. happy that he got her back save and sound.

**Fate in the star: there you all go. There is one chap leafed after this and it will be posted in a couple of days because I am leaving on the 9****th**** and I want to finish this before I leave. So if you have questions about the story I didn't answer please let me know before Wednesday. And I have that in the chap. If not then I am glad you suck with the story I love you all please Review! Because they are loved. Because you all are loved.**

**I want to thank Loviigirl22 for pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes last chap thanks for pointing them out and they are fixed. So thanks again. **


	17. repromise gifted

**Fate in the star: here is the last chap hope you all like it. I know this is not Wednesday put it closes enough. So Kat for the last time please.**

**Kat: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's but she dose own the oc's and this plot.. now on to the last chap.**

**Repromise gift.**

The couple was awakening very suddenly in the morning by Kat's cell phone. She sat up no matter how much her body ached and no matter how much Kalin tried to grab her and pull her back down, but when she answered the phone she regretted it.

"Hello." Her voices was still groggy

Kathryn Mae Roads! Where in the Hell are you!" she held the phone out so her ear drums wouldn't bleed.

"Hi daddy." She said sweetly in to the phone. She knew her father was frowning at the other end of the phone. She sighed and was about to tell her father where she was but Kalin took the phone.

"I'm sorry sir that Kat not a home right now. But you see; she here at my places because we got in late and didn't know when you were coming back so I didn't want Kat by herself." Kalin voices was smooth and calm.

"Alright Kalin I trust you. It early go back to sleep. But I want Kat home tonight you got that." Don stated.

"Alright sir." Kalin hang up the cell phone grabbed Kat and dragged her back down. She didn't put up too much of a fight. They were almost asleep again and Raven came in.

"KATTTTT!" yelled a dirty blonde hair girl, as she jump on the bed, grabbed Kat from Kalin as he fell on the floor all in one swift motions. She held Kat at arm length sharking her.

"KATTTTTT!" She called again.

"Raven stop. You going to give her brain damaged." Crow chuckled walking in the room. Raven nodded and let go of Kat and she landed on Kalin who was still on the floor. Kalin sat up with Kat on top of him.

"Ok what the hell!" Kalin snapped before Kat could.

"Kat remembered we were all here and never drove back with the car!" Raven explain Kat when pail.

"Shit!" she cursed jumping up off of Kalin but before they could react more Yusei and Aki walked in the room.

"Don't Panic Kat." Yusei stated calmly.

"WHY? MY FATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!" she was pull on her hair as Kalin came up and grabbed her from behind and was to try and calm her down.

"Kat don't worry the car fine and it here." Aki stated everyone other then Yusei looked confused.

"Come on and you will see." She added and walked out of the room followed by everyone else. They came down stars and there sat on the cough was Luke as Jack staring at him form leaning on the wall and Carly sitting across from Luke.

"Luke?" Kat stated walking up to the man as he to stand up from the couch.

"Kat good to see you." He smiled at her. He motioned her to sit down across from him as Carly got up and walked over to Jack. Kat sat down Kalin right beside her. Yusei and Aki behind them and Crow and Raven nearby.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Kalin asked.

"Well it simple I thought I bring the car back for Kat so her father doesn't find out about all this. Also I thought you all would like to know about Daiki." Luke informed them. The group of teens looked at each other and nodded.

"You see after you all leafed we took Daiki to the Consul and they stripped him of his authority and sent him to a long term sentence for using his powers and causing so much trouble over the years. So he will never bother anyone again especially you Kat." Luke finished, everyone was smile .

"Thank Luke, that great news." Kat smiled happy to get rid of the creep.

"Well good so with all that I am off. And everyone stay out of trouble alright. Oh Kat before I leave your mother wanted me to give you this." He hand her a leather book And with that he leafed.

**KAT HOUES WITH HER DAD. LATER THAT DAY. KAT POV.**

"Hi daddy I'm home and the cars safe and sound." I smiled hopping he won't be mad at me.

"Hey, so how was the trip." He asked as he leaned on the door frame form the kitchen.

"Um it was really fun we had a blast." I stated it was really a lie the trip was fun.

"Well that good. Glad to see your back. So dinner going to be ready soon go unpack." He told me.

I went back to my room and unpack I sat the leather book back down on the desks. I reach up to my neck and realized I didn't have the charm.

"That right I gave it back to him." I sighed and I heard my father yell up to me.

"Kat dinner." I walked down stair and sat down and ate. My father made spaghetti big surprised.

"Thanks daddy for dinner." I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the check.

"You're welcome sweetie." And with that I walked up stair to my room I opened the door and there sat on my bed was Kalin looking stare at me with a smile, That made me smile.

"So how did you get in." I teased sitting down by him.

"oh kitty the window does wonders." He chuckled at me. He looked at me. "Can you come with me for a bit?" he asked me with sweet instances shown in his eyes.

"Sure just bring her home before 12. Ok Kalin." There stood my father smiling at my door way.

"Dad do you ever get tired of doing that." I asked.

"No not really. And the boy really does need new tactics." He chuckled leaving us alone not before yelling. "Oh and use the front door you two not the window." I sighed.

"How does he do that?" I stated as I sat there in shock. Kalin chuckled

"Come on" as he pulled me by my hand out of my room. I claimed on the back of his duel runner. I wrapped my arms around him as he drove off.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" I asked him.

"You'll see Kat." was all he told me and we stated silent for the rest of the trip. We final got to the park and got off the duel runner.

"So?" I asked he looked at me

"Close your eyes for a bit." He gently demanded. I closed my eyes as he drags me where ever the hell he wanted to drag me. I felt him come to a halt. He pulled me close to him.

"Open them." He whispered, his breath went down the my neck. I slowly opened them and faced Kalin in his gold green eyes the moon light illuminating his face perfectly as we stood underneath a weeping willow tree. I was speechless the sight was breath tacking.

"I wanted to give you this." he whispered again to me as he put something in my hand. I had a hard time taking my eyes off the scene in front of me but I looked at my hand and opened it and there was the charm. I looked at it and smiled.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I smiled at him I heard him chuckle.

"No you don't." as he leafed to go behind me as he put the necklace around me.

"Kat Mae Roads. I love you and even though I messed up, I will never stop loving you I give you my promises or my repromise to you." He smiles as he locked the necklaces around my neck I fingered it. And turned around and faced him.

"You know you could have just given it back without all this right." I told him

"I know but I wanted too and with this your father can't interrupt me when I do this." he leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips as he pushed me in to him as I wrapped my arms around him as I deepened the kiss. Underneath the willow tree I felt like time stood still I was in heaven I was a princesses and I have my lovely princes charming there forever. And nothing can stand in are way for the love that we shared with each other.

**The end.**

**KAT: Aww happy ending. But what with the princess and princes thing.**

**Fate in the star: Just let it go. I have a soft spot for romances and such. And I thought it was cute. **

**Kat: ok alright. But I do like the ending.**

**Fate in the star: thanks. I might make a squeal to this or I might not. I don't know depends if people want me to or not. But hope you all enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. And thank you all to those who reviewed. You are all loved. So for the last time this story Review pleases. **


End file.
